Criticize
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Paul has a song stuck in his head that reminds him of a certain little lady and he has to find a way to get rid of the song. One way or another.


I sat in my room trying to go over every possibility as to why she won't stay off of my mind. Imprint…yes the one word that makes me cringe, yet sing with joy at the same time. The one thing I never wanted was to be tied down to one woman, especially Bella Swan. Open hostility towards her was my only way of being near her and not letting anyone know what was going on, yet it cut me deeper every time I had to do it.

Not really wanting to understand I laid down to try and get some rest. If I didn't do something soon, I was gonna do something bad. Jumping up I knew I wouldn't be able to rest so I took off out the door and phased.

_What the hell are you doing out here?_ Jared asked.

_None of your fucking business._ I snapped as he shrunk back in his mind.

I was in no fucking mood to banter with him tonight. It was midnight and I had to run. Blanking my mind I started to sing a song that had been stuck in my head for the past four days.

**I need you, you need me**

**We make the perfect kind of misery**

**I help you and you help me**

**Become the one I swore I'd never be**

**The one that I don't ever want be**

Kinda perfect when you thought about it. We were both stubborn and never cared what we thought anyone else thought about us. We screamed at each other and threw jabs and cut downs around like casual talk.

**I like the way you won't apologize**

**I like the way you just demoralize**

**I like the way you always roll your eyes**

**Someone as perfect as you**

**Is hard to criticize**

Always cut downs with her. Never sorry for anything, just always without missing a beat. She seems to be the only one that can put me in my place, and me her. Our screaming matches and the intense talks that have passed between us.

**Suppress this, this hatred**

**I stand beside you while you soak it in**

**Spit on me I taste it**

**I love you more and you just fake it**

**I want you more and you just fake it**

It was a weird relationship we had, but it was also one of those ones you couldn't live without. I loved it yet it got annoying. I tolerated it, yet loathed it. Mixing my feelings around this I decided to suppress it and continue on running and singing the song.

**I like the way**

**you won't apologize**

**I like the way**

**you just demoralize**

**I like the way**

**you always roll your eyes**

**Someone as perfect as you**

**is hard to criticize**

As I ran I heard the song blaring from a house. That was when I noticed I was behind her house, next to her window. She was singing the song that was stuck in my head. I quickly phased back and got dressed. Standing there I decided it was time to get this over with. I jumped up the tree that was by her house. I sat on the tree limb to watch her as she sang the song and danced around her room, head banging. I felt a smile come across my face as I watched on.

**There's always something wrong,**

**There's something I didn't do**

**There's always something I'm afraid I'm going to lose**

**There's nothing I can say,**

**There's nothing I can do**

**No matter how hard I try I always wake up next to you**

That was when she turned to me and started to sing. I felt my eyes go wide and wondered how she knew I was there. She walked over to the window and opened it, beckoning me into her room, curling her finger toward her. I jumped in through the window as she sang to me.

**I like the way**

**you won't apologize**

**I like the way**

**you just demoralize**

**I like the way**

**you always roll your eyes**

**Someone as perfect as you**

**is hard to criticize**

Her voice was sultry as she blasted out the lyrics and moved her body to the beat. I felt myself getting constricted as she moved along me and behind me. Still rockin out to the music I watched her slither around me. Who knew she could move like that?

**I like the way**

**you won't apologize**

**I like the way**

**you just demoralize**

**I like the way**

**you always roll your eyes**

**Someone as perfect as you**

**is hard to criticize**

I knew there would be no going back after tonight. Not after she pulled me to her and crashed her lips to mine. I froze for only a second before kissing her back forcefully. I pulled my hand up and yanked her hair back.

**It's hard to criticize [x4]**

I ran my nose along her neck and inhaled, only to catch the thick smell of her arousal filling the air. My pants containing the beast that she seemed to want, by the way she kept rubbing her hand on it. I smiled as I looked at her in the eyes.

"I imprinted on you." I finally said getting it out in the open.

"I know." She simply said as she pushed me down on her bed and began to undress me.

"Fuck Me!" I hissed as she undid my pants to release my hard-as-a-rock dick.

"Oh I plan on it." She smirked as she started to undress slowly, making my member throb with want. I knew that this was the end of me. As soon as she was completely bare she staddled me and not even giving me a second to think impaled herself on me, making us both groan at the feeling. This was it, fuck em all…this was my home and I was staying.

I watched as she moved up and down and back and forth, rocking herself against me like a woman possessed. Never in my life had I had someone who knew how to move like she did. I knew it was going to kill me but I moved my hands up and started rubbing on her nipples slowly and roughly. I took my chance and rolled us over so I was on top, not once breaking contact. I started pounding into her and listening in sweet agony as she screamed my name over and over again.

"Faster, Paul." She demanded and I obliged. Feeling her slick walls start to constrict I pushed harder and deeper as she finally came clamping tightly, almost painfully, around my dick pushing me over the edge and shooting my seed inside of her.

As we lay there I smiled pulling her to me. I knew we were gonna have to talk about it, but fuck it, tonight was for us and that's all.

She turned to me kissed me sweetly and said, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

I smiled wider and buried my face in her hair. Kinda Perfect. The song is gone finally.

The End


End file.
